Diaries of a Psychopath
by Craig Sterling
Summary: She constantly lies, cheats, and steals. She's obsessed with inflicting chaos and pain into people's lives. She's a manipulative nymphomaniac and an impulsive serial killer. Sue Ellen is a full-fledged psychopath. Read her diary entries, and step inside the mind of Elwood City's most dangerous woman. Rated T: graphic sexual and violent content, drug material, and strong language.
1. Entry 1

November 12, 2014

Dear Diary,

It has been two weeks since I decapitated my dog. The head is still in a garbage bag, but I have it out in the shed, so the smell isn't so bad. I threw the rest of the body out in the trash, and the garbage man took it away without noticing. I really don't miss Winston. He was a stupid dog, stupid to the point of being really fucking annoying. It was such an adrenaline rush to pin his head to the ground and cut it off with a hatchet. Sure, it was a mess with blood and guts everywhere, but I manage. I told Mom that Winston died of heart failure, which is hilarious, because 2 year old dogs don't have bad hearts. Suckers will be suckers.

I'm really excited, because I restocked my Fun Drawer. I contacted my local dealer and got some sedatives, cocaine, and weed. He tried to get me to buy heroine again, so I did. Fuck it, heroine is some good shit. Too bad I gotta get more needles…

Work was super boring again today, which is becoming the norm. My idiot boss was so busy checking me out, so I decided to mess with his puny brain a little. I walked by him and lifted my skirt just enough to show him my muffin top. It was pretty pathetic how he dropped his mouth and stared in disbelief. Oh, and I wasn't wearing underwear so I'm sure he got a good look at my ass. Maybe if I'm feeling it I will tap that old man and get a promotion. That would mean more money. And money, my dear diary, is the name of the game.

Diary, I must say, I am having those urges again. No, I'm not talking about my urges for sex, drugs or alcohol, I'm talking about "those" urges. I was in line at the grocery store today and almost pulled out my knife to stab the bitch in front of me. She didn't do anything to annoy me, but I really wanted to feel the knife penetrate her body over and over again. Then, I walked down the street, and saw a cat. Since those violent urges were too strong, I kicked the cat with all the force I could, and I think I broke it's rib cage. Either way, the cat flew like ten feet in the air and crashed to the ground. Hurting a cat isn't enough. I want to feel people's blood and guts in my hands. I want to watch the light leave their eyes as I put a bullet into their hearts. Hahahaha, oh my god, I'm having too much fun thinking about all this stuff. Seeing a grown man cry as I slaughter his child would be such a thrill rush.

Anyways, I think I'm going to throw myself at some moronic dudes tonight at the bar. I feel like having sex. I really don't care who they are, I'll just ride them till they burst. Maybe I can punch, slap, and scratch him and say that I'm into S and M shit. I'll go with the usual stuff: black short dress, matching black lace thong and bra, and my three inch heels. I'll bring my knife and hide it in my bra. I'm thinking I'll try and cut the poor bastard's dick off and say I got "carried away". Hahaha, god, I am hilarious.


	2. Entry 2

November 13, 2014

Dear Diary,

The guy's name was Jason. He was pretty unextraordinary. Average size dick, average built, average personality. I basically did cowgirl until he came, then I began to choke him. He asked what the hell I was doing, but I told him I liked arousal by asphyxiation. Like a typical horny moron, he went along with it. I choked him until he stopped breathing. Stupid bastard, he was so focused on getting hard again that he forgot I wanted to kill his sorry ass. Once he stopped moving, I licked his face, just to taste his sweat. It tasted good. Jason was a mediocre bitch, but goddamn, he tasted so good. We had sex at his place, so I ended up carving his body into small pieces. Some pieces I ate, some pieces I gave to his mangy ol' cat to devour. The rest I burned in the oven. The smell of cooking human flesh turned me on so much. I ended up masturbating after eating his brains and testicles.

Diary, I have just had my first human kill. Sure, I've killed countless animals before, but this is my first legal murder. The thrill rush was to die for. I was having the time of my life as I watched him struggle until he stopped. Some bastards are so focused on getting pussy they forget that the pussy is deadly. Lol! I'm so giddy, I'm sorry, I should be more serious. Nah, fuck it, this is me: take life as a joke, and nothing can do you wrong.

My boss called me into his office today to "talk business". He started blabbing about me flashing my ass to him yesterday. I laughed, then began to seduce the prick to the point of insanity. We ended up having oral in his office, all while his secretary was putting his calls on hold. I sucked his cock so hard he came like the fountain of youth. I then told him that I wanted the new manager position, and like a sucker, he gave it to me without any interview. I now have a higher salary and so much more power. YES! Sucking some old guy's dick was totally worth it! I told him that I'd fuck his brains out for a bonus. He agreed (haha what a fucking schmuck) and we fucked right there in his office. I got a ten grand bonus! Hell yes, I am the master and I love it!

Diary, I ended up killing two stray dogs and a cat on the way home from work today. It's not like killing humans (Jason can rot in hell for all I care), but it will have to do. These urges…I can't stop them. They keep coming like a tidal wave, and I might as well ride the wave while it's rocking. Goddamn, I am loving this new life choice! This is better than sex!

My mom called me about an hour ago to see how I was doing. I told her that work was a bitch, but I was making it work. She said how proud she was of me. What a stupid cunt. Hahahaha. Work is simply a money producer. I have no interest in making a career. What I really want is to fuck men then slice their throats. Being a serial killer? Could be a possibility…either way, I got to keep up the façade of good ol' Sue Ellen Armstrong. My parents think I'm God's gift to the world. Wrong! I'm Satan's gift to the world, and I plan on burning in hell for my great deeds! Scratch that, I'm an atheist, but if there is a God, then he can go fuck himself. I am the god of my world, I don't need a fucking piece of shit ruling my life.

Anyways, I got to go, diary. My laundry needs to be done. I might go buy some more lingerie later before dinner. Men are always hypnotized by good lingerie. Besides, I like showing off my body. It means power and control. If I can control my stupid partners, then I will have the best time of my life. Hell yes, let's go kick some ass baby! Sue Ellen out!


	3. Entry 3

November 16, 2014

Dear Diary,

It has been three whole days since I killed…wait, what was his name again? Let me check my last entry…oh yes! Jason! Yeah, Mr. Painfully-Average-Everything. I still got some of his thigh meat marinating in my fridge. Sure as hell beats eating a steak or hamburger!

Anyways, Diary, these "urges" continue to get stronger. I had dinner with my parents last night, and I kept thinking about raping then killing them. I don't know…it's an interesting idea. I mean, a daughter raping her own father? Isn't it usually the other way around? LOL. And who's ever heard of a daughter fucking her mother? It's like straight out of a heavy acid trip while watching dungeon porn.

My parents think I need to see a therapist. They say they're worried that I'm single and I'm in my late 20's. Jesus Christ, are they being real here? A therapist? I'm the opposite of therapist material – I have all the confidence and assurance in the world. You think Trump is confident? Try me, bitch. I can beat anybody and everybody if I put my mind to it. A fucking therapist…for God's sake! My mom says I have a "certain look in my eye", whatever the fuck that means.

Diary, let me be clear: there is nothing wrong with me! I'm seriously happy. I enjoy my life. I have lots of fun and don't give a shit about much. It works for me. My only weakness is these "urges" I've been developing lately…oh well! I think I'm gonna bring some sedatives on my date tonight, just in case I need to break some bones or taste fresh blood. The dude's name is Andre…apparently he's a nice guy (according to my cunt co-worker, Elyse, who I could ass rape with a samurai sword).

Well, that's it, Diary. I'll be back later!


End file.
